Hi Society
by hazeleyes-2007
Summary: What happens when someone from Chucks past comes back. Could this be the scandel that every one has been looking for?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Society  
Chapter 1  
Chuck's POV**

Some people would call me the notorious play boy or the bad boy of the Upper East Side. They expect to see me at a party getting high, or halfway up stairs with a girl. People only see one side of me. They would never expect that I would care for someone for longer than a night. In fact, that is how I got my standing as a playboy and one of the rulers of the steps. Their is four things I love in life; My best friend Nathaniel, money, Blair Waldorf, and my sister Peyton. Yeah, you heard me correct- my sister. Almost no one knows about her because they were too young to remember anything, except for Nate and my family. She was sent away when she was 14 to a boarding school. Before that she lived with my mother, after one of the nastiest divorces in Upper East Side history. She got her unborn child, Peyton, and my dad got me. I was about one year old. Peyton is now 16 years old. With recent pictures I have seen, she is beautiful. She has long honey blonde hair with the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen. She is a splitting image of our mom.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like living with her and my mom. I haven't seen her in over a year. This was in private because my asshole of a dad doesn't like me seeing my mom, and where Peyton is my mom is right behind her. We write letters to each other and have occasional phone calls, but it just isn't the same without her around. I guess it is just easier having her not here in UES. For one if she ever showed up I would have to explain her to my girlfriend, Blair, and she really inst the one for surprises that aren't romantic ones. Another reason is what would happen if people found out that Bart Bass had another child but ditched her before she was born, leaving her with 1 million every month. I guess I will just have to keep my hopes up that everything will go great and I will see Peyton sometime in the future.

**No Ones POV**

It was one of the rarest days in the Upper East Side, Chuck had awoken to no light stream hitting his face. When he was fully awake, he turned on his side. Already knowing what the clock was going to tell him. Tardy. Again. He was pretty much used to having to make up excuses, and wooing the sectary so they would give him an excused noticed. He slowly walked into the bathroom, where his uniform was neatly hanging, thanks to someone in the hotel staff. He took him a quick shower. By the time he was ready to go, he was about 1 hour late with just 30 minutes to go in 1 block. Making sure his limo was ready for him outside, he quickly told the driver to take him to his misery. When he arrived their was only a few minutes left of class. He had just got his excused noticed when the bell rang, sending a final wink to the sectary, he left the office and began to search for Nate. Having 10 minute breaks between classes, he finally found him 3 minutes in.

"Nathaniel, my man, how are you?" He said while opening his locker that conveniently by Nate's.

"I am good, are you feeling okay? What is this the third time this week you missed 1st block?" Nate managed to say with almost no interest.

"I am feeling perfect. Have you seen Blair?" Chuck said with his famous smirk.

"I saw her this morning. She was with Serena and Jenny." He replied smiling as he said his girlfriend's name.

Something you would never expect. Nate Archibald and Little J dating. It started on Blair's eighteenth birthday, as Nate says he fell for her when they went for a walk. Of course this didn't go well with Dan Humphrey, Jenny older brother. In fact there was many fights about the subject, and even a few fist fights. Dan eventually got out it when Serena, Dan's Girlfriend and Chucks future step sister, showed them how much they liked each other. Even after that Dan laid the "You break her heart and I'll break your neck" speech on him. Blair and Jenny had finally gotten over the Queen thing and was actually getting along better than Blair and Serena did.

**Chuck's POV**

After saying bye to Nate I quickly hurried over to the sister school, Constance Billiard, and quickly began my search for Blair. I didn't take long, as soon as I stepped into the hallway I was bedazzled by chocolate brown hair that currently had a red head band in it, across the hall. She had her back turned and was searching for something in her locker. Sneaking up on her I slowly wrapped my arms around her, and whispered "Hey, Gorgeous" into her ear. She turned around and I could tell that she was mad by the look on her face.

"Where were you this morning? I waited for you and was almost late for class. You know that tardy's does not look good on a permanent record. I need to have the perfect record if I want to get into Yale!" Blair said all in one breath.

"I am sorry. The light wasn't shining in my room, and you know that I don't like alarm clocks." I said trying to not make matters worse.

"You could have called! Wait you lost you phone in your sheets again, right?" She said with a sneer.

"Hey, I resent that. I actually did that! And not that it is you business but by the time I got to the limo class was an hour in. I was going to call but you were in class already. Do you really think that I would try to ruin you record?" I said trying to wiggle my self out of this.

"No, I guess not but next time call or text so I want wait for you. Okay?" She replied back begin the girl I loved.

"Okay. You better go to class so you don't ruin you record!" I said sarcastically.

She quickly kissed me then walk in a Blair way to class. When I looked at my watch I had about two minutes to get to class. Just as I had got inside the room the bell sounded, saying that anyone who was in the hall was tardy. I quickly gave the notice to Miss. Fulton, the math teacher, and took my seat beside Nathaniel. Propping my head on one of my arms, I quickly dozed off. When I awoke it was the end of class and time for lunch. Lunch consisted of Me, Blair, Nathaniel, Serena, and Brooklyn. Jenny had the lunch after us since she was a freshman. As soon as lunch was over I headed to my last two classes of the day. When I exited my last class of the day I made my way over to my limo, and was immediately on my way to The Palace. I had barely made it through the door when my phone went off. The contents of the message had shocked me to a new level.

Hey Gossip Girl here, with more juicy news.  
A new girl was spotted today at grand central.  
Her arrival was just like our famous it-girl Serena's and guess what.  
She even looks like her.  
Stay toned you know I will be banging on every door or cell phone in our case  
to get the gossip.  
You know you love me,

xoxo Gossip Girl


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Society  
Chapter 2  
[I own nothing!]******

Peyton's POV  
About five minutes after I stepped off the train, I was suddenly bombarded with flashes from cameras. It made me wonder who that was here was so important to have all those cameras pointed at them. When I finally had my entire luggage settled in my hands, my eyes began to wonder around in the place before me. My mom had told me that it would be bigger than the train station at home, but I never expected it to be like this. I began to walk through the building that would put ours to shame back home, to go outside to hail a cab. When one finally stopped, the driver got out and helped me put my luggage in the trunk of the car, then we were on our way to my destination; The Palace Hotel.

**Chuck's POV**  
As I stared at my phone thoughts swirled through my head, what was going to happen and how was I going to tell Blair? Their was no doubt that she and half of the UES had gotten the text message already. Hell, she was probably already planning Peyton's destruction. As these thoughts ran through my mind my phone began to ring with Nate's ring tone. He was probably calling to talk about Peyton, so I pushed the send button to answer the call.  
"Nathaniel"

"Chuck, have you checked Gossip Girl lately?" He replied thinking I didn't know.

"Yes I have. I hear the word on the street is that you and Jenny were caught almost doing something you weren't suppose to be doing by Little J's brother. How does it feel to almost get something I never could?"

"Damn it Chuck! I know you saw the text message; the one about Peyton. What are you going to do about Blair? She still doesn't know."

"I don't know. I just… I should have told her along time ago. Way before we even started dating. Nate, I don't know what to do, for once in my life money can't solve this problem, like it has in the past."

"Chuck, you got to figure out something fast. You knew she wouldn't stay out of you life forever. She would eventually get tired of getting ignored by her other family and fine you. Blair will forgive you. Your Blair and Chuck! You have made it through a lot more than this."

"Thanks man. I know, it is just I don't want to lose them both."

"I know. Hey. I got to go; I got a date with Jenny. I will call you later."

"Okay, bye. Don't forget to use protection"

As I hung up the phone I could almost swear on my life I heard Nate say "we will". I could never see Little J letting him do that to her, but I guess people change. When I looked at the clock I noticed that I had about two hours until Blair would show up demanding me help her with her plan. So I decided that I would take a shower to clam me down and relax me so I could think.

While I was in the shower I began to think of ways that I could break the news to Blair. I thought that I could let it down to her easy or I could just tell her flat when she ask me to do her plan. I also thought that I could wait, but that plan was ruined as soon as I said I had waited long enough. When I got out of the shower it was decided that I would tell her as quick and painless as possible.

After getting dressed I went into my main room and logged onto Gossip Girls main page. The first thing I saw when the page loaded was more detailed explanation of the text and the picture. The picture was beautiful. It had been awhile since I had seen a updated picture of Peyton. Her hair had gotten longer and blonder if possible. Her eyes were still green like emeralds. She looked well dressed like the other UES residents. I could imagine certain traits that only Bass's have; the famous Bass smirk. I could see her looking at someone with it proudly displayed on her face. Their was so much that I wanted to know about her that I didn't already know. I hated the fact that my father had done that to her and our mother. I hated it so much I almost want it to actually come out in the papers about him leaving his pregnant wife.

While I was so deep in thought, I failed to hear someone at the door knocking. Leaving my thoughts behind me and thinking it was Nate, I opened the door to come face to face with a pair of emeralds.

Thank you sooo much for reading this! It will mean a lot if you push the button  
at the bottom and review!  
I am so sorry this is chapter is short, but I wanted to post something!  
I hope you enjoy it!  
-Brittany


End file.
